The Golden Age
by Unown-Jupiter-Adept
Summary: This is a first for U-J-a. This is a story set in the golden age, just months before the seal on alchemy was created. It features aspects like Anemos and Lemuria still being in contact with the rest of Weyard!
1. Anchol Festival

Hi U-J-A here, I decided I would start my own Fict and well please R & R:

Disclaimer: I do not own Camelot or Nintendo in anyway but I have completed Golden Sun 1 & 2 and know all about the game.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard.

Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold.

But in time, man's dreams gave birth into untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of dominion all over that lived... Dreams of conquest of war.

These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, who sealed away the power of Alchemy deep in Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

**_Chapter 1 Anchol Festival_**

**_now our story takes place in Weyard during this Golden Age..._**

Reholl the older of the two was an adept from the town of Vale. He was a tall Mars adept male, and characteristically had the fiery red hair which he had grown long enough to make a ponytail. But the Strange thing about Reholl was that he had intimidating amber coloured eyes which had mars burning brightly within them. He wore armour forged entirely out of Orihalkon and had Mythril silver clothing with quick boots and a war ring equipped. On his side rested the sol blade. It was a brilliant work forged by a lost race which created it in honour of the sun god. Its former owner, an old man who had moved to vale from the frozen north, had given it to Reholl as a gift for helping the old man when he was in danger. He taught Reholl how to wield the sword and unleash its secret power, Megiddo. In return for the sword, Reholl promised to return it to its final resting place, Mars temple.

His partner in travel, Princess Sevien, was the sister of the Queen of Lalivero who was a Venus adept. She was medium in height and had a figure all Lavierian women envied. She had an almost gold coloured hair with blue eyes brighter than sapphires. She wore a jewelled tiara on her head and wore a black cloak that covered her entire body and the top half of her face, giving her a shifty, though concealed look. Her weapon in choice was the Acheron's scythe. It was a cursed artefact said to be retrieved from the underworld. It was found in old ruins north of Lalivero and was guarded by the royal family and was one day claimed by Sevien, and became a part of her. Although it was blessed and the curse broken, she still was a woman not to mess with. One strike from her Acheron's scythe and the grim reaper would be on his way to claim another soul.

They both travelled through the sea of time to Lemuria as they were both attending prince Hydros' coronation ceremony. As he was the strongest warrior in vale, Reholl was sent to protect the mayor on his way Lemuria. And Sevien being the princes went with her sister. They had fallen in love with one another when they met at the buffet table, both starving. They talked all night and the next day they were engaged. They both went to live in Vale as Sevien didn't like living in the palace and always dreamed of living in an ordinary house. That same year it was the talk of the town that the newly weds had a baby coming their way. When the baby was born, it was a boy so they named him matt. But one day when climbing Mt aleph, a Grand Chimera beast attacked the family. Reholl had finished it off with a massive Megiddo. But it was too late. Sevien was hit hard in the back and 6 month old matt had been flung out of her arms and into the air. Every year, since then, on Matt's birthday, Reholl and Sevien went to that spot where a small forget me not flower patch had started to grow.

During their third summer climbing to that spot, they met, "the wise one" who told them of a fate that man would plague weyard with. Both understood of what Burdon was placed on them and went to Imil where they were to meet the healer's apprentice and then to seek out a wise man known as Thomas of Tolbi.

When they reached imil they went to the village's sanctum. In there were the healer and a young boy who had aqua-blue hair and emerald green eyes. He was around the same height as Sevien and wore a common travel tunic with a cape made of dragon scales. He had equipped the **Clotho's Distaff, which had the power to restore health**. He seemed to be a timid boy and seemed to be respectful of others.

The Healer said "may we help you, neither of you appear to be ill,"

"No, we wish to speak with your apprentice" answered Sevien

"Armorie?" questioned the healer

"If that's the name of your apprentice, yes!" said Reholl

And from then Armorie had joined Reholl and Sevien in their quest. He like all the other 30 members of the mercury clan was a protector of the Hermes fountain, which was capable of fully replenishing any person who was to drink from its water.

They journeyed to Anchol to find Thomas of Tolbi, the architect of the Tolbi Colosseum and the two legendary towers, Shrine of the sea god, Tundaria tower who was also said to have a hand in the design of Anemos Sanctum, which wasn't far from Jupiter Mountain.

**_The season was Spring during the annual Anchol festival..._**

As crowds were gathering around the city square, Reholl and Sevien were travelling though the streets to get a closer look of what the commotion was all about. As they moved toward the city square, they passed an old man, who seemed to be alarmed by their presence. He quickly got up from the bench he was sitting on and hurried toward the inn.

"Look at them," said Sevien in a cold tone, as she watched the old man run off, "they are making me feel uncomfortable". She paused and then said "how can anyone celebrate at a time like this anyway."

"Well they are Ancholeans, Sevien, what do you expect." responded Reholl, "they do not know of what is happening. They are too involved with their own affairs to care about the rest of the world and also they are in a remote land only accessible by sea. So news of **_IT_** probably hasn't reached this far yet. Anemos and Lemuria know what is happening and have responded in their own ways. Don't worry, when **_IT_** happens, Anchol too will know of the perils of what mankind has unleashed upon Weyard."

"Welcome all to the annual Anchol festival, Honouring Sarkyahn." Announced the rather robust mayor of Anchol. "A hundred years to the day, Sarkyahn the demon slayer that put the spirit of the Avimamander to rest in the south-western cave of Champa cove. For the celebration of these one hundred years of this festival, we have rounded up our greatest adepts to build a tower to look upon all of the surrounding land, as a treat for all of Anchol. In previous years, these men and women have built two just like it. One is in the south Tundaria and one on the Indra continent. Now, feast upon the delights of this festival" At this the crowds cheered and then began to celebrate their annual festival.

"Where can we look to find him" asked Sevien, "we don't even know what he looks like"

"Don't worry, he is here to design Anchol temple, there for he will be staying at the inn," explained Armorie, coming out of the shadows.

"Amorei, What are you doing here, we told you to stay at the harbour!" stated Reholl, "but I guess you can help us, we need to find a way to find this Thomas of Tolbi. With your cloak ball we can get into his room and kidnap him"

"We can not," Amorei said, "he is a Jupiter adept and he knows of our presence."

"I'm not getting what you mean" said Sevien

"Earlier on when you were making your way to where crowds were forming, he walked past and sensed you were adepts. I noticed him using mind read and that's why he was so quick to leave."

"What, that was him, that old man who wore the green tunic? That man didn't look like an adept though." Said Sevien.

"I should have known. His tunic had the Anemos crest on it. Only those who were in the building of the Anemos sanctum are allowed to wear it, but I thought he wore it because he was one of the ones working on Anchol tower." Said Reholl in a frustrated voice.

"If he was he would have been building now wouldn't he," suggested Sevien.

"Well I suggest we hire a room in the inn and pay a little visit to this Thomas and '**_reason_**' with him!" Reholl said getting up and directing the group toward the inn.

* * *

Pleas R&R this story. It is my first so I want to know how it is. This is just a rough draft for a story but I will make this chapter longer than this.

If it isn't too good tell me and ill see what I can do, but please no flames, I only want to know what's bad with the story not me

Also, the introduction was from Golden Sun's creators.


	2. The wrath of Jupiter

Here is the next instalment in this fic

**_Chapter 2 getting a room_**

The sun was just setting as Reholl slammed his fist on the inn's bench.

"What do you mean you're full?" Shouted Reholl in a rage.

"We are all booked out since it's the festival. If had made a reservation sir we would have had a room for you and your friends as we were booked out since last week?" said the innkeeper

"What if I give you 600 coins?"

Every one in the inn had silenced at this. No one had ever payed over 50 coins per person and here comes this person that claims to give 200 coins for each of his party members.

"Although the offer is tempting if I accepted this the others would start to want to get in." the innkeeper stated as he put his book back on the shelf.

"Can't you do something at all" Armorie had said stepping in to cut off Reholls cursing.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be so if you don't like it-"

At this moment the whole in glowed in a mass of golden light because Sevien had just burst into fury. Her cloak was being blown behind her and her hood had come off revealing her figure. She had her scythe out ready to strike at one of the men in the inn, who was drunk off his face. This is because the man had said "take it off" to her when she had adjusted her cloak to a comfortable fit. He got it in the head by the blunt side of her scythe but that was enough to knock him unconscious.

When the innkeeper saw what just happened he turned to Reholl and asked "Is she with you?"

"Yes she is" replied Reholl now grinning

"Then I think I can arrange a room for you, but I must warn you that you wanted a room so what I give you is what you live with," explained the innkeeper "that will be _ahem_ 600 coins".

"Fine, what ever, here are your 600 coins" Reholl said as he, Sevien and Armorie went off to their rooms. When they had vanished from sight Thomas, who was sitting in the far corner and had witnessed the whole thing, got up, finished his drink and climbed the staircase.

_**In their room**_

"Room! He calls _this_ a room" shouted Sevien

"It's an attic, Sevien, and remember that we only got it because all the other rooms were taken" armoire said trying to calm her down.

"Well, let's just get used to it as this is where we are going to sleep. Luckily we have all these spare clothes so we can use them to keep us warm" said Reholl in a content tone.

"Fine, but I still think that we could have '_changed_' that innkeepers mind, my way" Sevien butted in again

"Sevien, we can't attack every one we meet just to get it our way" Reholl said in a sophisticated way.

"Okay, okay, but first things first, let's get our stuff ready. I can tell that this Thomas guy is nearby," said Sevien.

In one hour they all had there stuff packed and were ready to seek out Thomas, and _make_ him help them. They took out the cloak ball that they found in Lemuria and crept in the shadows of the inn. It was dark around the area so they had to slowly open each door of the inn and peer inside. They had gotten to room 2b when Armorie decided it would be funny to crack a joke.

"Room 2B or not Room 2B? That is the question," he said smirking until he got hit in the head by Sevien and was told to shut up!

As they open this door and a flash of purple light came out and knocked down Sevien.

"I guess it was 2B after all," said Armorie now chuckling to himself until he got a smack on his head again but this time from Reholl.

Then as the purple light died down a figure seemed to appear, but just as Reholl was about to open his mouth and speak, he got shocked to the point where his hair frizzled.

"What was that for?" Reholl yelled in pain as he started to gain his balance.

"Well then why did you try to enter my room uninvited without even knocking, hmmm?" said the figure,

"Well we didn't want to wake anyone up so we were using-," at this moment Reholl had just figured something out "how did you know we were there when we were cloaked?"

"Well I had sensed you coming toward my door by the sound of your footsteps. I could feel you using the psynergy to conceal yourselves" he said

At this point the figure had stepped out of his room to reveal an old man who was wearing green robes signifying he was a high scholar. He had a beard that went down about 8 inches and glasses. Although he wasn't bald his hair was white - and if you slapped on the right gear he would look just like St Nick. He had a warm smile, even at this time.

Sevien now gaining consciousness had gotten up. She had her scythe out ready in an offensive position and her aura was glistening again as the air around her began to whirl.

"Oh, you are really gonna pay for that you old coot" she remarked as she analysed his age. "You really think you can attack me and-"

"MIND CRUSH" yelled Thomas. At this she fell to the ground with a thud, 'now before you go crook at me Reholl let me say she is merely in a trance."

"What the, how did you know my name?" Reholl snapped

"Let me explain, Reholl. Thomas is a Jupiter adept therefore he can read your mind. Right Thomas?" Armorie had said in a 'know it all' voice

"Yes I am and may I comment on such a wise boy."

"Thank you sir" said Armorie smiling

"Well now that we have this all sorted out, lets go down and ill make us all a cup of tea."

As they went into Thomas's room, Reholl stood in the doorway and said, "I feel like we are forgetting something," he paused for a second, looked up at the ceiling and said, "Oh well, mustn't be important if I forgot about it", and then closed the door, leaving Sevien still on the floor, motionless.

R&R. ill add more to this story soon.


End file.
